The present invention relates to an elevated or raised access floor construction which can be erected on an existing floor to provide underfloor space for the accommodation of electrical and other services and for the distribution of such services to any position beneath the floor.
Current methods of constructing raised access floors have concentrated on systemised constructions, using a series of equally spaced metal pedestals which support raised flooring assembled from rectangular panels of timber or metal. The pedestals only have a shaft diameter of some 2-3 mm and are permanently fastened down with screws or glue in exact positions onto the subfloor, that is, the existing floor. They have flattened and/or shaped tops upon which the corners of the raised floor panels must fit exactly. Spacing of the pedestals is at some 500-600 mm centres to suit the corners of the floor panels, which have exactly matching dimensions. The floor panels can be lifted to provide the required access. Another current system uses timber batons and timber floor panels to provide an underfloor service space, but such systems do not allow easy removal of the flooring and access to the service space.